Nineteen People in Ten Words
by Outdoor Cats
Summary: Some people can be described so easily, possibly even in ten words. Each "Durarara!" character put into a simple, short sentence.
1. Mikado Ryugamine

**A new project I've started to keep my brain working while I'm not in school. One character a week, every Sunday, until I've captured all nineteen on my list. Not in any particular order, either, just the order they came to my mind. **

**Hope you enjoy my portrayals.**

* * *

><p><em>1. Mikado Ryugamine -<em>

His world wasn't simple, but he was unprepared for chaos.


	2. Masaomi Kida

**A/N: Since I uploaded the first part of this, I've been itching to upload the second and third characters, so, instead of doing one character every Sunday like I had originally planned, I'll be doing two. Here is part two, and part three will be following it shortly.**

* * *

><p><em>2. Masaomi Kida -<em>

His secrets only got him a crowbar to the skull.


	3. Anri Sonohara

**A/N: Told ya so! **

* * *

><p><em>3. Anri Sonohara -<em>

Saika loved people for her, she was just a leech.


	4. Celty Sturluson

**A/N: I've been rally busy this past week - these were done moments ago. I may change them if I think of something better... but for now, happy almost Sunday!**

**Also, I didn't get "Raptured!" ;)**

* * *

><p><em>4. Celty Sturluson - <em>

After much convincing, she realized she's complete _without_ her head.


	5. Izaya Orihara

**A/N: Not too happy with this one, mainly because he's one of my favorite characters and I don't think I've done him justice... /shrugs.**

* * *

><p><em>5. Izaya Orihara -<em>

Manipulative, controlling, destructive – he is _very _a dangerous man.


	6. Shizuo Heiwajima

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry that this is a day late! I've been caught up with unpacking and "Portal 2." Oops, won't happen again. Like I've said, though, some feedback would be nice, instead of just setting the "story" on your alerts. I'd like to know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>6. Shizuo Heiwajima - <em>

When translated, his name is what he wishes to be.


	7. Shinra Kishitani

**Here's Shinra for you...**

* * *

><p><em>7. Shinra Kishitani -<em>

For twenty years, he's loved a woman missing her head.


	8. Namie Yagiri

**Another Sunday, two more characters. And, the only reason I know it's Sunday today is because a new episode of "Ao no Exorcist" came out. Anyway, here's Namie, which is ironic, because I just started role-playing as her here: **_namieyagiri dot tumblr __dot com_

* * *

><p><em>8. Namie Yagiri -<em>

Reality has remained twisted and bias by her younger-brother complex.


	9. Kyohei Kadota

**Here's Kadota (this one SUCKS), who is one of my favorite characters despite not having much air time.**

* * *

><p><em>9. Kyohei Kadota - <em>

Dollars member and devoted friend, just don't call him "Dota-chin."


	10. Erika Karisawa

**A/N: Alright, these are getting worse as I go along. They were decent at first, now they're just simple statements of fact. Here's Erika, Walker to follow.**

* * *

><p><em>10. Erika Karisawa - <em>

She's a fujoshi at heart, but don't test her gaydar.


	11. Walker Yumasaki

**A/N: Walker, for the three people reading this now.**

* * *

><p><em>11. Walker Yumasaki - <em>

Walker Yumasaki is the complete and total epitome of "Otaku."


	12. Saburo Togusa

**A/N: These were easier because they're simpler characters. Seiji to follow...**

* * *

><p><em>12. Saburo Togusa -<em>

Fuck with his van and you'll discover his unholy wrath.


	13. Seiji Yagiri

**A/N: I don't know why I'm listening to "SHINee," but their song "Replay" is quite catchy. The video for "Lucifer" makes me laugh uncontrollably, though. This entry is stupid.**

* * *

><p><em>13. Seiji Yagiri -<em>

The boy is in love with a head…_ A HEAD_.


	14. Mika Harima

**A/N: I haven't updated this series in a while, and I found a large chunk of free time, so I figured I'd add the last six characters. Here's Mika, more to follow:**

* * *

><p><em>14. Mika Harima -<em>

Mika often confuses "fondness" and "taking it too far."


	15. Saki Mikajima

**This one's eleven words long. I'm breaking my own rules.**

* * *

><p><em>15. Saki Mikajima -<em>

Saki held the wrong person as a god for too long.


	16. Mairu Orihara

**I really love the Orihara Twins :3**

* * *

><p><em>16. Mairu Orihara -<em>

Kisses from her sister are one of her favorite things.


	17. Kururi Orihara

_17. Kururi Orihara -_

Clad in gym clothes and often silent is Kururi Orihara.


	18. Kasuka Heiwajima or Yuhei Hanejima

**Spoiler alert! Read the novels, kiddies.**

* * *

><p><em>18. Kasuka Heiwajima (Yuhei Hanejima) -<em>

A top idol and dating a serial killer – pretty classy.


	19. Simon Brezhnev

**Last one - our beloved sushi peddler. I may add some novel-only characters soon if I'm feeling frisky, and as I was typing this, I thought of characters I forgot, so this series isn't over yet!**

* * *

><p><em>19. Simon Brezhnev -<em>

His sushi is good, and not made of humans… usually.


End file.
